dalam hujan
by futsuujin
Summary: Hujan tidak berbaik hati untuk berhenti. Dunia mereka saat ini bukan opera sabun belaka yang berakhir ketika dua pasangan berjumpa dan saling mengucap kata cinta. [KaruNagi. 8-9 years later.]


Disclaimer : 暗殺教室/Assasination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

 _KaruNagi, 8-9 years later setting, barangkali OOC_.

* * *

 _Masihkah ada kita yang dahulu?_

* * *

Hari itu. Tatkala rinai hujan, dua punggung berhadapan, dan tubuh dingin bergelimpangan. Bau darah menguar tajam.

Mata Nagisa menyapu tanah yang dijejaki, membiarkan tumpukan mayat menjadi pemandangan indah. Melacurkan langkah kaki pada tanah yang berganti warna merah, serta merta membuat setelan hitamnya basah; ia mengetahui bahwa hari inipun, raga tak bernyawa itu adalah hasil dari kekejaman dunia yang dihibahkan pada punggung kecilnya.

Percikan merah menempel di sekujur wajah, bagai riasan yang tak kunjung pudar. Hati kecilnya meracau samar, menyadari bahwa ketika darah-darah itu tiba di wajahnya, tangan, dan mengotori kulit putihnya (oh, ia masih ingat, ingat sekali ketika teriakan _tidaktolongjanganbunuhakutolo—AAARGH_ bergema di dalam kepalanya), suara letusan senjata api menjadi melodi, betapa semua itu membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya membuncah, bergelora—seolah bintang-bintang meledak dalam dirinya dan lubang hitam tidak menyisakan apapun—menghisap seluruh kewarasan yang tersisa, kecuali kehampaan yang kini menguasai sekujur tubuhnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Nagisa menghela nafas, meloloskannya melalui kerapatan udara—menghembus semesta di dalam nadi.

Lalu dalam sekejap, diantara interspasi yang membuatnya terpisah antara dunia dan pikiran, ia merasakan kehangatan menguasai tubuh kecilnya. Tidak peduli bahwa hujan turun dengan lebat, atau dilatarbelakangi pemandangan darah dan mayat-mayat. Hal itu begitu nyata, seolah ini adalah masa-masa dimana ia tak berurusan dengan senjata. Begitu nyata, sehingga nyaris saja ia melupakan bahwa kini tiada lagi tempat aman untuknya.

"Karma-kun."

Tidak ada jawaban maupun tanggapan. Hanya suara rintik air mencium tanah yang terdengar saat ini, atau barangkali, tidak ada suara yang terdengar; karena fokusnya hanya pada satu; pemilik lengan yang melingkar pada bahunya.

"Karma-kun." Demikian ia mengulanginya dengan lelah. Setengah berharap, setengah putus asa.

"Nagisa-kun," sedetik yang begitu panjang, "masih adakah—kita yang dulu?"

Nagisa tidak pernah tahu, mengapa semenjak mereka melewati tahun-tahun mereka meneruskan pendidikan dan pada akhirnya terjebak pada dunia yang sama, berulangkali Karma menanyakan dan mengucapkannya. Semuanya sama, dilatarbelakangi mayat-mayat yang mereka tidak pernah ketahui namanya; lalu Karma memeluknya—sesuatu yang rasa-rasanya mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh orang yang sama pada waktu dan kesempatan yang berbeda.

Birokrat muda bersurai merah itu merengkuhnya, dalam setiap mili pori-pori yang Nagisa punya, dan semakin _dalamdalamdalamdalam_ mereka tenggelam dalam hal itu, semakin mereka menyadari bahwa tidak pernah ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan tersebut.

(diam-diam, Nagisa menangismenangismeraungmeraungmeraung. di dalam hatinya yang juga enggan memberikan jawaban, ada satu titik kerinduan yang tersimpan; bagaimana dahulu mereka menghabiskan sia-sia waktu yang berjalan.)

Menggeleng, "Kau meracau, Karma-kun."

"Aku tidak meracau," Karma mengangkat wajahnya, pada akhirnya membalik tubuh Nagisa menghadapnya, "Aku cuma bertanya, apakah barangkali kau pernah merindukan dunia kita yang dulu—yang tentu saja berbeda."

"Bukankah memang sudah seharusnya begini?"

Karma mendengus.

"Kau pernah berpikir untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang bekerja pada Birokrat muda—yang diam-diam juga seorang pembunuh?"

Nagisa tertawa hambar. Semua mendadak terasa sukar.

"Kalau kau mengharapkan kita kembali pada kelas 3-E, kalau kau mengharapkan kita untuk kembali bersama dengan tertawa tanpa dosa seperti dahulu, kupikir tidak—sungguh tidak bisa, Karma-kun."

"Ya ya ya," Karma meletakan separuh nafasnya pada pori-pori wajah itu, menelusuri halusnya permukaan kulit itu lewat kuaran nafasnya—separo tersenyum mengejek pada jalan hidup yang mereka pilih, "Kita—kau, aku, dan bahkan mayat-mayat ini juga pendosa; yang akhirnya melepaskan masa-masa aman kita untuk pertaruhan nyawa, mengasumsikan bahwa hanya inilah yang kita bisa—begitu? Bukankah karena itu kita tak mampu kembali ke masa yang sama?"

Tidak pernah ada jawaban, karena tepat setelah itu, Karma menghancurkan spasi di antara mereka dengan kehangatan yang lebih dari pada sebelumnya. Tautan kedua bibir, pertemuan dua mata seindah safir, dan putus asa yang terlampir. Nagisa merasakan rasa rokok yang pahit dari Karma, dan rasa alkohol yang entah kapan diteguknya. Hampir satu dekade berlalu, ia selalu merasa bahwa otak dan intuisi Karma tidak pernah membeku. Malah semakin tajam, dan membuatnya mampu. Tak heran, mengelabui sebagai profesi dan taktik-taktik cerdas membuatnya begitu diakui dan demikian dibenci.

Secara tak sadar, Nagisa menutup matanya. Membiarkan ia merasa aman untuk waktu-waktu seperti ini saja; mengakui dan mendeduksi secara hakiki bahwa sejujurnya ia berharap ada dongeng yang bercerita bahwa ada Nagisa Shiota, Karma Akabane, dan kehidupan mereka yang bahagia—meski kenyataannya itu hanyalah mimpi konyol berlaka.

Ia mengerti bahwa dalam setiap ciuman yang diberikan, dalam setiap cumbuan, dan setiap kata-kata cinta (atau nafsu? atau palsu?) meledak bagai supernova di dalam tubuh mereka—teridentifikasi dengan jelas lewat desah nafasnya—tiap kali mereka bercinta, ia berulangkali memimpikannya, bersama dengan kenangan-kenangan dan impian yang kian membusuk. Dan semakin ia bermimpi, semakin ia menyadari bahwa mimpi itu takkan terkabul, bagaimanapun ia memohon, bagaimanapun ia menangis hingga air matanya habis. Menyadari bahwa kebersamaan mereka begitu nyata, namun terpisah oleh batas tipis yang juga begitu nyata—begitu jelas untuk ditolak keberadaannya.

Sebagai dua orang berkedok Dewa Kematian di dunia bawah, tak selayaknya dan tak sepantasnya mereka menginginkan kehidupan yang nyaman—sama seperti masa-masa perkenalan: kelas satu SMP dimana mereka berjabat tangan, kelas tiga SMP saat bersama-sama mengangkat senjata untuk target yang luar biasa, saat-saat dimana hanya nasihat Nagisa yang mampu didengar Karma, dan masa-masa tatkala kehangatan matahari masih sama seperti pelukan di senja hari; bagaimanapun dunia itu telah musnah, berganti dengan dunia yang putih abu-abu—dimana benar dan tidak, adalah sesuatu yang ditentukan oleh mereka sendiri.

Tautan itu terlepas. Tepat ketika Nagisa membuka mata, tepat ketika kedua bola mata kembali berjumpa: menyelami kedalaman masing-masing ketika kelopak mata terbuka. Dalam sekali tatap.

Intensitas afeksi itu jauh lebih besar, jauh dari sekedar kata kasihan yang pernah dikatakan Karma dahulu kepadanya. Afeksi yang terpancar dalam tiap tatap itu memiliki berbagai makna dan Nagisa tidak pernah tahu, karena bagaimanapun ia mampu menyadari, Karma selalu punya cara sendiri bagaimana menyembunyikan kebenaran yang paling sejati—bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo pulang, Nagisa-kun."

"Mayat-mayat ini?"

"Serahkan mereka pada _teman-teman_ kita," ada rasa sinis yang begitu kentara; Karma memutar bola matanya, "Yah, kau tahu misi kita membunuh, bukan membereskan mayat-mayat seperti relawan bencana."

Senyuman simpul, "Baiklah. Ayo pulang."

Hujan tidak berbaik hati untuk berhenti. Dunia mereka saat ini bukan opera sabun belaka yang berakhir ketika dua pasangan berjumpa dan saling mengucap kata cinta. Hujan masih turun, untuk menghapus jejak darah di pisau dan pakaian mereka. Menandai bahwa kehidupan tak berakhir begitu saja.

Meski tak ada dunia yang dahulu bagi mereka, setidaknya—Karma masih menjadi tempat pulang bagi dirinya. Meski tak ada lagi mereka yang dahulu kini—tangan Karma masih cukup hangat, untuk merengkuhnya—menariknya dari rasa kehilangan dan sesal yang begitu dalam.

( _Karma masih ada untuknya._ )

* * *

-end

* * *

author's note: ampuni ketidakjelasan saya, dan umm—salam kenal semua. terima kasih sudah mampir apalagi sudi menulis dua-tiga kata di kolom review.


End file.
